1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a silicon nanowire including high density metal nanoclusters and a method of preparing the same, and more particularly, to a silicon nanowire structure including metal nanoclusters formed on a surface thereof at a high density.
2. Description of the Related Art
1-dimensional nano-structures, such as a silicon nanowire, have attracted much attention as next-generation nano materials, because a 1-dimensional nano-structure can be used in electronic devices, optical devices, bio sensors, etc., that are nano-sized and have excellent properties.
In particular, research has been conducted on a vertical-type silicon nanowire field effect transistor (FET) for increasing the integration density and speed of a semiconductor, and a silicon nanowire lithium battery for utilizing a high capacity property of silicon, and a solar cell.